


Northwind

by SammyHeroes1



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anna is best sister, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki is best Bro, i do this for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: Sometimes destiny has other plans, greater than you ever expected. Before quirks, there was a greater force that kept the world safe, something almost unexplained. Izuku is chosen to bear the title of Fifth Spirit and continue on a centuries old legacy of heroes. Between love drama with his teachers, a water horse, a new best friend, villains and a new love, all he has to do is survive hero school.If only he can get around his fear of Bakugou, then that will be great."Honestly, Izu, why are you spending so much time with that Momo girl? What happened to "bros before hoes"?"ANNA!!!"Also, Anna is best bro.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/ Elsa, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Anna
Comments: 29
Kudos: 97





	1. Her Majesty, the Queen

_“Take a swan dive off a building and see if you have a quirk in your next life!”_

_“I’m sorry, young man. But without a quirk you can’t become a hero. Maybe be a police officer, it’s a fine job.”_

_“Child! What were you thinking?! You shouldn’t charge at a villain, leave it to the professionals! Especially if you don’t have a quirk.”_

_“Izuku, please, stop getting into trouble…”_

Izuku Midoriya sat at the beach near his home. It was the perfect place to hide from the rest of the world that apparently in less than a day demonstrated that hated him more than anything in this world. No one wanted him, maybe except his mother and even then, she had never really supported his dreams out of fear for his life. He was a curse to her. His very existence just worried Inko to no end and he knew. With the years, she had grown to the sides a bit and cried herself to bed every night. Especially after his father died.

Maybe he should take All Might’s advice, if only for his mother’s sake. Or for everyone’s sake, he’ll take Bakugou’s. Maybe then, his mother will be happy without the burden of a quirkless child. He sighed as he drew broken hearts in the dirty sand. The beach was dirty and full of trash.

“Just like me, I am trash.” He sobbed.

“I wouldn’t say that.” A soft, feminine voice answered. “You seem like a pretty special kid to me.”

He gasped as he turned around. His eyes grew wide and blinked away his tears. “You’re… you’re—”

The woman, probably in her early thirties, laughed. “Yes, I am a person as far as I know and so are you.”

Izuku could not find his voice to speak. Just six feet away, in all her regal glory, stood the ice hero, Snow Queen. He started to sweat as she approached him and sat down beside him, seemingly, not caring for the regality of her signature ice dress.

‘ _This can’t be real! The Snow Queen is sitting right next to me! This must be a nice dream, not even All Might seemed to want to even talk to me. I mean- she’s in the Top 30 heroes in the world with the 24th position! And how does she fight in heels made of ice—_ ’

“Kid, you’re mumbling.” She chuckled.

Izuku blushed. “S-sorry. It’s something that I do when I’m really concentrated on something. Or really nervous.”

She laughed and brushed back her silver braid. “You don’t have to be nervous around me, child.”

Izuku stared at her, sighed, and turned his face towards the sunset across the ocean. “I don’t mean any disrespect, but…” He closed his eyes. “Why are you here?”

The Snow Queen looked at him with a kind smile. “I’ve watched the news today.”

‘ _She’s here to lecture me…_ ’ Izuku thought.

“And you made a big impression on me, kid.”

That took his attention. He stared at her in shock with tears forming in his eyes.

“You demonstrated a very essential quality that only the best of heroes has: your feet moved without thinking. You just wanted to save that kid, even though he bullies you. Yes, I saw how he interacted with you.” The Snow Queen smiled at him. “And I think that with the right tools, you’ll become a great hero someday.”

At this point, Izuku sobbed and cried like there was no tomorrow. Someone told him the words that he always wanted to hear.

“Which is why I have a unique proposition for you. I want to give you the chance that was given to me a long time ago. I want you to inherit my power.”

Izuku held his breath. “What… but, that’s…”

“Impossible? Nope.”

“But, but, but…” His brain could not comprehend. “How? Snow Queen, that is just not possible.”

The Snow Queen smiled at him. “We live in a world where anything is possible, young Midoriya. Before Quirks, there was magic.”

“But magic is not real…” He wanted to believe her, he really did, but this information was just too much. “It’s just a fairy tale, there’s nothing that can explain that…”

“The same way we still cannot comprehend how quirks came to be. One day they just appeared and became a new normal. Magic is not that different. Both are hard to explain and sometimes, things don’t really need an explanation to what they are and how they came to be, they’re just there. You’ve probably seen in the news and internet forums how people debated on how I fight in ice heels or suddenly have a new dress in the middle of a battle, or better yet, how I make a snowmen army with their own minds? What about the types of quirks that science cannot yet explain? Like Time Travel, turning into different animals, quirks that seem to come from a myth from long ago…”

Izuku tapped his chin with a finger. “Well, that is practically impossible and has no explanation, and yet…” He looked at her.

She smiled. “And yet it’s there.”

Izuku stared at the pro hero, a flicker of hope igniting inside his chest. “But what about inheriting a power? That’s never happened.”

“That you know of.” She laughed. “You have to stop looking at my power like it’s a quirk. Because while it fits the definition of it, it is not. My power has been passed down from generation to generation, all in the hopes of keeping the peace between the elements and humanity. Even I don’t know how it truly works other than it is connected to my emotions.” She turned her face towards the ocean. “When I saw you on TV, something clicked. Something started to pull me towards you, and I had to find you. There’s much more to that and I will explain in due time. All I’m asking you is to believe in me, like I believe in you.”

Izuku sobbed.

“Are you ready to become a hero?”

Izuku smiled in what it seemed a lifetime. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Meanwhile, somewhere further away from the duo, All Might in his depowered form walked back to UA with an awful feeling inside of him.

“Why do I have the feeling that I made a terrible mistake?”


	2. All is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko is made aware of Izuku inheriting the Snow Queen's power. Shouta Aizawa thinks this is all illogical. Izuku becomes the Fifth Spirit. Anna just worries for her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is taking more elements from Frozen 2 then the first movie and I'm taking a lot of liberties with this story. I'm focusing more on My Hero Academia then Frozen and a lot of things will change. I gotten some messages of people saying that they don't like it, so let's make it clear: if you don't like it, don't read it. Let others enjoy. Thank you.

To Izuku’s surprise, it didn’t take much for his mother to be convinced. That very same day, Snow Queen, or rather Elsa Hamada as she insisted to be called, asked him to meet his mother and explain the situation. “While I am offering this to you, you’re still a minor and your mom should probably be made aware of this.” Truer words were never spoken.

When they arrived a the apartment, Elsa bowed to Inko, expressing her gratitude for allowing her in her home and requesting for permission to train Izuku to become a hero. Inko was skeptical at first, not really knowing what to say until Elsa started explaining everything to her like she had explained to Izuku. To everyone’s surprise, she believed every word. Elsa guessed, that to a mother who had only seen her child suffer all his life, this was the chance for her child to be truly happy.

“I will allow it, but you have to promise me one thing, Snow Queen.”

“Anything, Mrs. Midoriya.” Elsa nodded.

“That during all this training, you will protect him to the best of your ability.”

Elsa bowed. “I will train, protect and raise him as if he were my own.”

Inko nodded. “Thank you, for believing in my son when I didn’t.”

“Mom…” Izuku’s eyes watered.

“Please, Izuku. I never gave you any support, so from now on, I will support you no matter what!” She hugged him.

Elsa watched the exchange between mother and son and kind of made her miss her own mother. She waited until they parted from the hug, so she could continue with what she came here.

“As for how I will transfer the power, let’s call it quirk for the sake of secrecy, I will meet Izuku tomorrow early in the morning at the beach. We will start training tomorrow and be back in the afternoon.”

Inko insisted she stayed for tea, but Elsa gently turned her down as she had to go home and get some rest for Izuku’s training. Bidding her farewell and giving them her personal phone number, she headed home. Her mind drifted to that morning.

_Elsa sat with her legs on the table in front of the TV with ponytail, barefoot, gray hoodie and sweatpants. Very different from the regal impression she gave when she was out working on saving lives. Especially when you’re stuffing your face with chocolate and changing the channels._

_Anna, her younger sister by ten years, currently twenty-one, walked into the spacious living room in blue scrubs and her hair done in two braids. She was a nurse at the Central Hospital specializing in Heroics Care. “Elsa, when are you getting married?”_

_“Never, probably.” Elsa answered with her face stuffed with chocolate._

_“Come on, there’s no suitor out there for the Snow Queen?” Anna teased._

_“Nope. This Queen is single. Her only love at the current moment is chocolate and TV on her free time.” Elsa laughed as she kept changing channels._

_Anna rolled her eyes as she searched for her keys and packed her lunch. “Can you at least put the news on? I wanna know how traffic is before I leave.”_

_“Fine. There’s nothing better to watch anyway.”_

_The news landed on a villain attack that had apparently captured a student with an explosion quirk. “Poor kid, I hope the heroes get him out of there.” Anna commented, eyes filled with worry. Suddenly, the camera shifted to a kid with green hair running towards the danger._

_Ahhh ahhh_

_Ah ahhhhh….._

_Elsa dropped both the TV remote and the chocolate bar when she heard that voice._

_“Elsa? Are you ok?”_

_Elsa stepped closer to the TV. Every time the boy with green hair appeared, the voice started singing louder and louder in her head until she saw his face. Brilliant green eyes caught on camera as his legs moved towards danger._

_AHH AHHH_

_AHH AHHHHH!_

_Elsa held her head as she gasped in pain. “Elsa!” Anna ran to her. “See, that’s what happens when you waste away your life in front of the TV and eat chocolate all day.” The younger reprimanded._

_“No, Anna, it’s not that.” She did not take her eyes off the TV._

_“It has to be, you’re miserable and need a social life.”_

_“Anna! It’s the voice!”_

_Anna stared at her. “The one you said that calls out to someone or something like that? What about it?”_

_Elsa sighed. “This voice is telling me to find someone, the next Fifth Spirit.”_

_Anna looked at the TV, then at Elsa, then back at the TV and back to her sister. “The broccoli boy? It’s him?”_

_“I’m sure.” She said as she stared at the screen. ‘Izuku Midoriya…’ The voice whispered to her. “I have to go; I have to find this boy.”_

As she jumped from one building to another thanks to creating ice pillars and quickly melting them, she decided to stop for a moment and send a text.

‘ _I found my successor_.’ She wrote. Not a minute passed before she got her answer.

‘ _I hope this magic thing knows what it’s doing._ ’

She rolled her eyes. ‘ _Well, I am the current Fifth Spirit. The magic is never wrong. And he’s getting on UA_.’

‘ _This kid better be something_.’

‘ _He is, Shouta. Trust me_.’ She inserted a happy emoji for good measure.

She chuckled until she received another message from her old high school friend, Shouta Aizawa.

‘ _Though, the magical part seems a bit illogical_.’

‘ _Not this conversation again, Shouta_.’

‘ _Your very existence is impractical.’_

_“NANI!? You want to throw hands with me!?"_

OOO

Izuku stood by the shore, watching as the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

“You’re an early bird, I like that about you.”

Izuku turned around to find the pro-hero dressed in a jean jacket with a white shirt, black pants and brown boots, signature braid on her side.

“Hamada-san!”

Elsa chuckled. “Please call me Elsa, my young student. There is no need for formalities between us.”

“Ok!”

Elsa placed a messenger bag down in the sand and turned to look at Izuku. “There’s a few things you must understand before you receive my power. This power is very, very strong, but it will only grow if you grow with it and accept it as your own. And that’s the first subject.”

“Alright, so all my training will be about control and make the quirk like I’ve always had it, or I’m I wrong?”

Elsa smiled. “I see why the power choose you. Which brings me to my second point. The power, this quirk, sometimes has a mind of its own and while I will try my best to teach you everything, there are some paths that you must take alone.” The boy nodded. “As long as I’m alive, I will always be your teacher and friend. It is my duty to protect my student while we share the same power. Someday, this will be your duty as well, but one step at a time.”

“So, it’s like, you’re not actually giving me this quirk, but like inviting me to some really exclusive club where two people will share the same power?”

“I am going to have fun testing that brain of yours. And yes, your example was on spot. So that brings me to the third and must important point.” She turned serious. “It is a power tied to your emotions, so to control it, you must control your emotions. It is, unfortunately, a major obstacle that you will have to master, even if it’s not perfect. It will be hard at first, but you’ll learn. That’s why I am here, to guide you. The negative emotions could make you lose some control, sure, but those are just minor setbacks.” She raised a finger and stared at the young boy directly in his eyes. “Fear will be your enemy.”

Izuku’s eye widened. “Fear…” He repeated.

“We are humans, it is next to impossible to not be afraid. We cannot be faulted for that. But in a career, such as heroics, with a power like ours, it is best to leave fear aside.”

She clenched her fist. “This power was passed to me by Gran Pappy. He was a troll. Don’t ask how that worked, I barely understand myself.”

“Trolls are real!?”

Elsa nodded. “By entering the magical world, you’ll probably meet one someday. I will train you in both aspects of this power, the magical and the physical part, both go hand in hand. Who knows, maybe soon you’ll make up a whole new super move—”

“You mean you’ll teach me Frozen Catapult!?” His eyes were filled with childish wonder. What a fan boy…

Elsa smiled. “Yes, but one step at a time. Give me your hand.”

Izuku obeyed and gave her his right hand to which Elsa took with her left. “This is how I will pass on my power. Are you ready?”

Izuku nodded. “Never been this ready in my life.”

Elsa smiled.

“ _Where the north wind, meets the Sea_ ,” She sang, the irony was not lost on her they were right beside the sea water.

“ _There’s a river, full of memory_ ,” Blue sparks along with ice and snow started to engulf Izuku’s arm, the boy watched in wonder. “ _Sleep, my darling safe and sound, for in this river all is found_.”

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon.

“ _In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned_…”

A cold breeze engulfed them, raising flecks of sand around them.

“ _Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?_”

They closed their eyes as the wind around became stronger. Blue dust that could not be mistaken with anything other than magic circled them.

“ _Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory_”

Izuku felt like he was about to explode with a joy he had never felt. He thought about his mom, how he will make her proud.

“ _Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found_”

Elsa opened her eyes in time to see the blue dust disappear. Izuku had a soft smile on his face when he slowly opened his eyes. For a moment they glowed a soft green. Elsa smiled. “It’s like a whole new type of happiness isn’t it?” She let go of his hand. “From now on, you will be in line to be the Fifth Spirit.”

“Fifth Spirit?”

“It’s the role we will play in this world, sorry I was so vague about it before. Currently, I am the Fifth Spirit. When I pass away, you will take that place or when the magic decides I am no longer capable of doing so. We keep the balance between Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. Those are four spirits I will introduce you to when the time comes. Any idea why we keep a balance?”

Izuku took a moment to think. “Supposing they are physical entities, we keep them from going at each other. We are sort of a peace maker between them?”

Elsa stared. “Well, I was not expecting you to get it all in one go, but yes, that’s pretty much it.” She handed him a pair of white gloves. “I don’t really like these, but you’re starting out, so they will be useful for emergencies.”

Izuku took the gloves and inspected them. They were very soft to the touch, but the inside was made of a strange material.

“These are a special support item I use for when my power is very out of control. Like I said, fear is your enemy. Only use them when you need them. It will only be until you are able to properly control your power under the influence of fear.”

Izuku nodded.

Elsa clapped her hands. “Ok! Today we will go through some theory and some exercises to accustom your body to your new quirk. I’m assuming you want to get started.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He jumped and landed, causing the sand underneath him to freeze. He stared in shock. “ _Ohmygoodness!thiscan’tbereal,ibarelyhavetimetoprocessit,ican’tbelieveiamabletocreateiceatwill,thisisprobablythebesttimeofmylife!ihavetogetanewnotebooktowritedown_ —”

Elsa sweat dropped. “Well, it’s part of his charm, I guess.”


	3. Training/ Fear will be your enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Elsa train. Anna is messing it up, but her intentions are good. Bakugou decides to confront Izuku...  
> It doesn't go well.

Anna wanted to meet the little rascal. But she wasn’t expecting to meet him under these circumstances. Apparently, her sister wasn’t a bad teacher, but it was getting extremely hard to train the kid on a dirty beach. There was broken glass everywhere. Poor kid.

“Hey, I’m Anna Hamada, just call me Anna. I’m Elsa’s little sister and you’re so adorable that I’m adopting you as my little brother.”

Izuku stared, holding a giant cut on his right arm. “I guess…”

Anna took out her first aid kit and turned to Elsa. “Find somewhere else to train. I am not going to patch his ‘boo boos’ every time.”

Elsa blinked.

Spoiler alert, Anna did patch his ‘Boo boos’ every time.

OOO

“Alright, Izuku. You have eight months left until the entrance exam for UA. The last two months have been purely for physical training and to keep your power in control. Now we must step up your training—Um, what do you have there?”

Izuku smiled and held something. “An ice knife!” he ran off.

“NO!” She ran after him.

OOO

“Elsa! Look! I made a tiny ice castle! I’m making progress—Um, Elsa?”

Elsa stared down at the tiny ice castle in the sand. It resembled a lot a familiar place from long ago. She smiled at him. “You’re making progress, kiddo. Now that you’ve successfully created miniature figures, we can go to the next lesson.”

“Which is…?”

Elsa created a katana sword made of ice. “We are doing—”

Suddenly, Anna, who had been sitting on the sidelines, grabbed the sword from Elsa’s hand and pointed at Izuku. “VIBE CHECK!!!” She threw the sword towards Izuku.

“ANNA!” Elsa yelled.

Izuku crossed his arms to shield himself, waiting for the impact of the sword, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he had created an ice wall that stood over ten feet in the air. The wall had hints of green inside it, indicating it was his ice and not Elsa’s. The ice was trapped inside the wall. He raised his hands and wiled the wall to melt; the ice sword fell onto the ground in several pieces.

Izuku stared back at his sensei and her sister. They both looked back at him. “Anna-kun? That was scary.”

“Well, there you go. You need to go a bit faster with his training, sis! He’s got to be prepared for anything. Villains won’t wait for him until he’s ready.”

“Anna?”

“Yeah?”

Elsa suddenly produced another katana, much sharper then the last one. “Vibe check.”

“Oh shit—” She ran off with Elsa not far behind.

Second spoiler alert, Anna was banned from their training sessions for a week.

OOO

Izuku’s training schedule was as it followed: every day after school he will go straight to the beach and spend one or two hours cleaning it, after that, Elsa would go over certain techniques for better control for about half an hour and giving him material to study, then it was the ice structures and fighting. What Elsa had not taught him yet was about the living snowmen she had made few times during her hero career and only when the villains were tough to beat. Ice clothing? That was too complicated for her heir to know now.

He had grown beyond what she imagined him. With only five months of training, he looked like an entirely different young man, but the same sweet boy she met on the beach one day. She had grown to love and care for the boy, just like she had promised to his mother.

He had grown to have great control over his ice powers, much more than she ever hoped when she was his age. She had trouble with it. She was not in control, hence the gloves she gave her heir. It brought her memories she’d rather throw inside the deepest hole in Ahtohallan, but that was another story and another place far away from Japan that Izuku was not ready for yet, no matter how far he has gone. She went over a memory in her mind from a few days ago.

_“Elsa? There’s something wrong with our smol brocoli.”_

_Elsa looked up from her book. “What is it?”_

_Anna tapped her chin. “You know I have emphatic powers, right?”_

_Elsa rolled her eyes. “Yes, Anna. You pick up other people’s emotions and—”_

_“That’s not the point. This is not about my quirk.” Anna cut her off, turning serious for once. “Izuku… he always comes from school… he’s afraid of something whenever he goes training with you.”_

_“You think he’s afraid of me?” Elsa quietly asked._

_“No! I think you are like his safe heaven or something like that. But I’ll go straight to the point.” Anna looked at her in the eye. “I think Izu is getting bullied. He’s just good at hiding it.”_

Elsa had suggested they should wait until Izuku was comfortable enough to tell them something.

Which brings her back to her current phone call with Mrs. Midoriya.

“I’m on my way to school. I always knew there was something wrong, but…” Inko started sobbing. Elsa could hear the distant sound of a car engine on the back.

“I’m just about a ten-minute walk from your home, Midoriya-san. I could go with you if you want.”

A few seconds passed before Inko responded. “Alright, I’ll wait in my car. But how do I explain the presence of a pro-hero with me to the principal?”

“Don’t worry.” Elsa raised a hand and her signature ice dress appeared, replacing her yellow summer dress. “I’ll think of something.” She hung up and ran towards the Midoriyas.

How could she let this happen? What kind of hero was she to not act when needed the most?

_What kind of teacher am I?_

OOO

The day had been going normal for Izuku. Nothing other than the regular classroom noise happened. Everybody overlooked him like usual, he didn’t want questions asked and being ignored was fine by him. He had something good going on and didn’t want anyone to ruin it.

Bakugou, on the other hand, had lots of questions to ask to the stupid Deku. How come he had gotten so strong in the last months? He knew the bastard was going to apply to UA and he had to stop it. This was his origin story, not his!

Bakugou waited for the moment the teacher left the classroom. Once that was done and the students started to chatter among themselves, Bakugou decided to slam his hand on Deku’s desk with a small explosion.

“Just what the hell is going on with you, nerd?!”

“Kachaan! I—”

“I know you’re working out, which means you’re applying to UA, you quirkless bastard! Only I can apply to UA!” The students eagerly watched on.

Izuku reached inside his pockets for the gloves, Elsa had given him. He quietly slipped on the right glove, but Bakugou quickly grabbed the left one. “What the fuck is this?”

“Just—just give it back…”

Bakugou pushed him off the chair, to which everyone laughed. Izuku crawled to a corner with his back against the wall. Bakugou stormed towards him. “I’ll show you that only I GET TO GO TO UA!!!—”

Izuku quickly dodged the mini explosion thanks to the training he had gotten and dodged Bakugou’s fist. The students were shocked but intrigued. “Show him whose boss, Bakugou!” someone shouted.

“YOU LITTLE—” Bakugou managed to push him onto the floor. He was about to use an explosion on him when Izuku suddenly used his ungloved hand and ice spikes rose in front of him to defend him from Bakugou. Izuku stared at his hand.

_Fear will be your enemy…_

Silence followed. Bakugou stared in shock at the boy with green hair. There was only one thought on everyone’s minds at that moment. It was the teacher, who arrived back on that very moment, who voiced that thought.

“What the _fuck_?”


End file.
